Divided
by DLP-78
Summary: An explosion involving both red and green kryptonite splits Clark into two different Clarks. One is bad, while the other one is good. After they meet, “good” Clark is able to see his dark side first hand. Takes place after 2.17 (Rosetta)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING dealing with SMALLVILLE.

NOTE: SEASON 2 SPOILERS.

****

**PROLOGUE **

**INT. PETE'S CAR – DAY **

It is raining hard. The sound of THUNDER can be heard and lightening flashes across the sky. PETE is driving and looking up at the sky cautiously. CLARK is sitting in the passenger's seat.

PETE: Clark, you picked the worst time to have a craving for a latte. It looks like this is going to be a bad storm.

CLARK: Lana called and said that she had something important to tell me.

PETE: And this information was so important that she couldn't tell you over the phone?

CLARK: I guess so. She told me that it couldn't wait and wanted me to hurry.

Pete thinks for a moment. Clark eyes him curiously.

PETE: Maybe this time she wants to ask you out.

CLARK: Couldn't she have just done that over the phone? And besides, I don't think Lana wants to go anywhere with me.

PETE: Why do you say that? You guys seem to be getting along great.

CLARK: I don't know, Pete. It's just that I haven't been so trustworthy and dependable in the past.

Pete starts to comment, but declines.

CLARK (cont'd): I wouldn't blame her for not wanting to date me. Anyway, let's just hurry up and get there. I want to know what's so important that it couldn't wait until after this storm.

PETE: You know, Clark, it would have been a lot faster if you had ran.

CLARK: (smiling) Yeah, and I would have a hard time explaining to Lana how I got there only seconds after she hung up the phone.

Thunder BOOMS in the distant. Pete jumps. Clark looks over at Pete and LAUGHS. Pete playfully shoves Clark. But his attention is immediately focused on the road and the sky.

CLARK: Don't worry, Pete. We won't be there that long. And besides, you know I have your back if anything happens.

PETE: And you know I'm going to hold you to that, right?

**INT. THE TALON – DAY **

LANA is standing in front of the counter, cleaning it off with a towel. The Talon is completely empty because of the storm. Thunder CRACKS. She jumps a little. Putting down the towel, she walks over to the window and looks out. She goes to one of the tables and sits down. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a crumbled, pink piece of paper. She holds on to it tightly. The door opens. She smiles.

LANA: Clark! That was fast.

She stands and quickly turns around. Her smile fades.

LANA (cont'd): Oh, Chloe…it's you.

She stuffs the paper into her back pocket before CHLOE notices.

CHLOE: Sorry to disappoint you, Lana.

She walks past Lana to the counter, setting her bag on it.

LANA: Um...no. You didn't disappoint me. I…I was just…what are you doing here?

CHLOE: I left something extremely important here the other night and I was wondering if you might have seen it.

Lana anxiously begins to rub her back pocket. She's looking as if she wishes Chloe wasn't there.

LANA: Uh...what was it? We can look for it together.

CHLOE: No! I see it.

Chloe rushes over to a table and grabs a folder.

CHLOE (cont'd): Thank God. Without this there wouldn't have been a new issue of the Torch tomorrow morning.

Lana watches Chloe nervously.

CHLOE (cont'd): (awkwardly) Well, I guess I'd better get going.

Chloe goes back to the counter, grabs her bag, and begins to walk towards the door.

LANA: Chloe. Wait!

Chloe looks back.

CHLOE: What is it?

LANA: Well, it's just that…the storm is getting worse. Why not just stay here until it dies down a little?

Lightening races across the sky. Chloe turns and looks out at the heavy rain coming down.

CHLOE: You're right. The storm is getting pretty bad. I'd hate to be the one to get stranded out there in that mess.

Lana throws Chloe a quick glance, then concentrates on what's happening outside. She looks worried.

LANA: (softly)Yeah.

**INT. PETE'S CAR – DAY **

The storm is worsening. Pete and Clark are out on the road surrounded by only fields. Pete is driving a little faster in order to reach the Talon. Suddenly, a BOLT OF LIGHTING SHOOTS FROM THE SKY, STRIKING the hood of Pete's car. It quickly catches on fire. Pete SCREAMS and SWERVES off of the road. They both jump out. Pete begins to run away from the car, but Clark just falls to the ground.

Green kryptonite lies a few feet away from him. It is half buried in the dirt about a foot away from Clark.

PETE: Clark, what's wrong?

CLARK: (gasping) The kryptonite. Get it away from me.

Pete looks around and eyes pieces of RED KRYPTONITE lying on the ground a few feet from Clark. As he runs to move them, his car EXPLODES, sending him flying backwards. The flames engulf Clark, along with the red and green kryptonite. Inside of the explosion, shards of both the red and the green kryptonite enters Clark's body.

A moment later Pete gets up and sees CLARK (GOOD) walking from the flames. Although his clothes are burnt, they are still intact.

CLARK: Pete? Are you okay?

PETE: I'm fine.(beat) Are you?

Clark nods. Pete looks at his car in disbelief.

PETE (cont'd): You think you can get us out of here?

CLARK: In a flash!

Clark grabs Pete and runs with SUPER SPEED down the road.

The flames begin to settle down. Another CLARK (BAD) get up and looks around. He is in the same condition as the first Clark. His clothes are burnt, but intact.

He is smirks as red FLASHES in his eyes.

**END OF PROLOGUE**


	2. Part One

**PART ONE**

**INT. THE KENT'S KITCHEN – DAY **

Some time has passed since the explosion. Good Clark and JONATHAN are sitting at the kitchen table. They are discussing the explosion that took place. Jonathan seems worried, but Good Clark seems carefree about the situation.

GOOD CLARK: And after Pete and I got out of the car, it just exploded.

JONATHAN: You're positive you're okay?

GOOD CLARK: Yeah, dad, I'm fine.

JONATHAN: And Pete?

GOOD CLARK: He told me that he was fine. And he seemed okay after I'd gotten him home. Anyway, dad, what's the big deal? I've been in explosions before.

Jonathan gets up from the table and walks over to the entrance to the living room.

JONATHAN: I just worry about you, son. That's all!

GOOD CLARK: Something strange did happen though.

MARTHA (O.S.): What was that?

Both Good Clark and Jonathan turn to see MARTHA walking through the kitchen door. She is carrying two bags of groceries. Good Clark immediately runs to her side, grabbing both bags.

GOOD CLARK: Mom, you know you shouldn't be lifting anything heavy.

MARTHA: Clark, I don't consider grocery bags to be heavy. Since the storm passed, I wanted to go to the market and get a few things. We still have to eat.

JONATHAN: So, Clark...what happened?

GOOD CLARK: Well, when we got out of the car, there was green kryptonite. It made me weak. Pete tried to get it, but...

JONATHAN: But what, son?

GOOD CLARK: Well, when the car blew up, some pieces of the kryptonite went inside my body.

Good Clark lifts up his shirt. Shards of green kryptonite are embedded in his chest. Martha looks at Jonathan with a worried expression on her face. Martha sits down at the table. Good Clark puts his shirt down and looks at both of his parents with great concern.

MARTHA: (to Jonathan) What does this mean?

Jonathan looks from Good Clark to Martha, then walks over and gives her a small hug.

JONATHAN: I'm not sure. I don't see how green kryptonite entered his body and he's not weak at all.

GOOD CLARK: Like I said, dad. I feel fine. I still have my powers. I can't explain it.

MARTHA: (to Good Clark) Could this mean that your body is getting immune to the green kryptonite?

GOOD CLARK: I don't know, mom.

JONATHAN: I'm sure it means nothing. Clark says he's feeling good, and there seems to be nothing wrong with him. So I'm sure everything's fine.

He walks over to Good Clark and puts a hand on his shoulder.

JONATHAN (cont'd): But, son, be careful. Until we know what's going on maybe you shouldn't use your powers at all. I don't know what might happen.

GOOD CLARK: Okay, dad. After I go see what Lana wants, I'll stick around the house for a while.

MARTHA: Just hurry back. There are some chores that need to get done.

GOOD CLARK: All right, mom! It shouldn't take -

They all HEAR SOMETHING FALL from up above. Both Jonathan and Martha look over at GOOD CLARK, then the three of them head for the stairs.

CUT TO:

**INT. CLARK'S ROOM – MOMENTS LATER **

They enter Clark's room and look around. They all stand there in shock as they realize that they are the only ones in the room.

CUT TO:

**EXT. IN FRONT OF KENT'S HOME – CONTINUOUS **

We see Bad Clark walking away from the house. He has on some fresh clothing. When he reaches a certain point, he stops walking and RUNS AWAY WITH SUPER SPEED.

**INT. LEX'S OFFICE – DAY **

We see Lex walking into his office. He is surprised to see DR. HELEN BRYCE sitting in one of his chairs.

LEX: Good afternoon. Glad to see you let yourself in.

Lex smiles and walks over to his desk and sits down.

LEX (cont'd): I have to say, I'm surprised to see you here. Can I get you something to drink?

HELEN: Iced tea would be fine, if you have it.

Lex motions for Helen to follow him. They walk into the corridor.

CUT TO:

**INT. THE LUTHOR KITCHEN – MOMENTS LATER **

He opens the refrigerator and pulls out a pitcher of iced tea. He gets a glass and POURS her some, handing it to her. She sips the iced tea.

HELEN: I appreciate the offer, Lex.

Helen opens her purse and pulls out the box with the ribbon on it that Lex had presented her with a few days before.

HELEN (cont'd): But doing research is what my life's ambition is all about. If this had been a ring, I might have stayed, but...

She sits the box on the glass table.

LEX: (cool) I've been in a bad marriage before, Helen. I didn't want a repeat of that. Asking you to stay with me doesn't mean you can't continue your research. It just means you can do it closer to home.

HELEN: (forcing a smile) I don't need you to fund my research, Lex

LEX: That much is obvious. I never said you did. But I can offer you as much prestige as any research school. And not risk the chance of losing you for three years.

He moves closer to her, looking at her until their eyes meet. She is still wearing her smile.

LEX: (cont'd) (sincere) I've lost too many people I've cared about in my life. I don't intend to lose you.

His thumb runs over her chin, and across her lips, effectively wiping the smile away as she reflexively kisses the trailing digit.

LEX (cont'd): Stay with me, Helen. We complement each other.

She backs away from him.

HELEN: Lex, I really need to think about this. I'll give you a call later on.

She walks out of the kitchen, leaving the box sitting on the table. Lex looks upset.

**INT. THE TALON – DAY **

Chloe is looking out of the window and Lana is in the back of the Talon. Lana walks out.

CHLOE: Well, looks like the storm is finally over. I'd better get going. Looks like its gonna be another all-nighter at the Torch tonight.

LANA: You have a lot to do, huh?

Chloe nods. She notices Lana gazing past her and turns around. Bad Clark walks in. He is smiling brightly.

BAD CLARK: Hey, girls.

LANA: Clark, you made it.

BAD CLARK:(nonchalantly)Yeah, so what's the big news, Lana?

He looks Lana squarely in her eyes.

LANA: Well...I...I wanted to tell you…I mean give you something.

Lana glances over at Chloe.

LANA (cont'd): Could you excuse us please? I'm sorry but...

Chloe nods, revealing that she gets the hint.

CHLOE: No...no!

She fakes a smile, but it's obvious that she's uncomfortable. She walks towards the door.

CHLOE (cont'd): I'm going. I have tons of work to do anyway. Talk to you both later.

She walks out of the Talon.

LANA: I'm sorry I called you while it was storming. But I needed to talk to you. Would you like some coffee or something?

She begins to walk towards the back of the counter. Bad Clark grabs her.

BAD CLARK: It isn't coffee I'm yearning for.

Lana gives him a nervous look. Bad Clark just smiles and kisses her softly on the lips. Lana pulls away.

LANA: Clark, this isn't why I called you here.

BAD CLARK: Lana, don't fight it. We both know what you want.

LANA: (confused) Clark, we can't. What about Chloe?

Bad Clark puts his fingers to her lips.

BAD CLARK: Shh...no more talking.

He begins to kiss her again. This time she doesn't resist.

**INT. THE TORCH – DAY **

Chloe steps through the door to the Torch office and stops, caught off guard by what she finds. Across the office stands a well-dressed, young MAN, DR. JIACHIN CHANG, carefully examining one of the many articles pinned to the Wall of Weird.

CHLOE: Uh...can I help you?

He turns to face her, smiling warmly.

DR. CHANG: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I was just admiring your little collection here.

CHLOE: Oh...

Chloe takes a few steps towards him, secretly scanning over the wall to make sure he hasn't disturbed anything.

DR. CHANG: This is a very interesting compilation of works you've amassed.

Confused, and a little uncomfortable, Chloe opts not to reply. Taking the hint, the man extends his hand.

DR. CHANG: Forgive me. I'm Doctor Jiachin Chang. I'm a medical researcher from Wayland Bio-Medical Labs based out of Central City.

They shake hands.

CHLOE: Central City? That's quite a trek from here. What brings you all the way to Smallville?

DR. CHANG: Oh, Smallville tends to be the hot topic of discussion amongst my colleagues nowadays. Well, more precisely...

Dr. Chang motions toward the Wall of Weird.

DR. CHANG (cont'd): Your rather infamous meteorites.

Dr. Chang quickly scans over the mass collection of magazine and newspaper clippings Chloe's collected over the past few years.

DR. CHANG (cont'd): Do you really think there's a connection between the meteor rocks and these...oddities?

CHLOE: Well, I can't prove anything… if that's what you're asking. Hey, how did you find out about me anyway?

DR. CHANG: (laughing) Half of these articles are about students from Smallville High.

CHLOE: Oh, yeah...

DR. CHANG: I wanted a first hand account from someone who isn't influenced by ulterior motives or business prospects, like Lionel Luthor.

CHLOE: Oh, you know of the Luthors?

DR. CHANG: Who doesn't?

CHLOE: (smiling graciously) Well, what do you want to know?

DR. CHANG: Everything!

Dr. Chang smiles warmly and puts his hand on Chloe's shoulder. Almost immediately, TINY BLUE BOLTS SHOOT OUT FROM HIS HAND, SLOWLY CRAWLIING UP HER NECK. Her smile quickly fades to terror and fear as she, helplessly, stares back at Dr. Chang.

CHLOE: (whispering) Stop...

A single tear runs down her face as the TINY BOLTS WRAP THEMSELVES AROUND HER HEAD.

CHLOE (cont'd): (struggled whisper) Please, stop.

Dr. Chang releases her. All expression has been wiped from Chloe's face and the pink in her complexion is now a paper white. Dr. Chang takes her hand and helps her to sit down on the nearby couch.

DR. CHANG: Thank you, my dear. You've been of great help to me.

Chloe's body slumps against the back of the couch as Dr. Chang exits the office.

**END OF PART ONE**


	3. Part Two

**PART TWO  
  
INT. LEX'S OFFICE - DAY   
**  
Lex shoots the red number 6 ball into a corner pocket of the pool table with clean accuracy. Bad Clark walks into the game room like he owns the place. Lex looks up and smiles.  
  
LEX: Clark, what brings you here today?  
  
BAD CLARK: Just wanted to know how my good, honest friend Lex was doing.   
  
Lex looks at him suspiciously.   
  
LEX: I am doing as well as can be considering -  
  
BAD CLARK: Considering what?  
  
Lex lies the pool stick down.  
  
LEX: Oh, it's nothing I can't handle.  
  
BAD CLARK: So how is Dr. Walden doing? Is he still unconscious?  
  
LEX: Yes, he is. And from what I hear he won't ever come out of it.   
  
BAD CLARK: Sucks to be him.   
  
Bad Clark LET'S OUT A LAUGH. Lex walks towards his desk, stands in front of it, facing Bad Clark.  
  
LEX: And you find this amusing because?  
  
BAD CLARK: It's just that it serves him right for getting involved with things that don't concern him.  
  
Lex is stunned by Bad Clark's comment. His suspicion grows.  
  
LEX: You know a lot more than you're letting on, Clark. As a matter of fact, I think you know what the symbols in that cave mean.   
  
BAD CLARK: (mocking) You mean those alien symbols?  
  
Lex ignores the comment.  
  
LEX: Why don't you just tell me?  
  
Bad Clark steps closer to Lex.  
  
BAD CLARK: I don't have to tell you anything. I think you should just stay out of it.  
  
LEX: You know I can't do that.  
  
BAD CLARK: Then I'll do it for you.  
  
Bad Clark grabs Lex by his shirt and begins lifting him in the air.  
  
LEX: Don't even think about threatening me, Clark. Now is not the time.  
  
BAD CLARK: Time is of the essence, and you are wasting mine.   
  
With one arm, Bad Clark throws Lex across the room.   
  
BAD CLARK (cont'd): Back off, Lex. I don't want to have to talk about this again.  
  
Bad Clark walks out of the room. Lex gets up.  
  
LEX: Well, this day has certainly been full of surprises.  
  
**INT. THE TORCH - DAY   
**  
Good Clark walks into the Torch. He KNOCKS on the side of the door as he enters.  
  
GOOD CLARK: Chloe, I need to talk to you.  
  
He sees Chloe keeled over on the couch. He rushes to her side.  
  
GOOD CLARK (cont'd): Chloe!   
  
He shakes her a little.  
  
GOOD CLARK (cont'd): Chloe, wake up.  
  
Her eyes slowly open. The color has returned to her face. Good Clark looks at her with a worried expression.  
  
CHLOE: Clark? What are you doing here?  
  
GOOD CLARK: Are you okay? I found you here, passed out on the couch. What happened?  
  
Chloe rises up and looks around as if she didn't realize where she was. She looks at Good Clark, half embarrassed, half puzzled.  
  
CHLOE: I don't know. I remember getting out of my car, walking in, and the next thing I know you're waking me up.  
  
She puts her hand on her head, looking dazed.  
  
CHLOE (cont'd): I must've fallen asleep. I had no idea I was so tired.  
  
GOOD CLARK: You have been working pretty hard, I mean, with school and the Torch, and with whatever else is going on in your life.  
  
She throws him a nasty look, then gets up from the couch, walking over to her computer. She sits down and shakes her head.   
  
CHLOE: Anyway, what do you need?  
  
GOOD CLARK: Are you sure you're okay? If you're not up to it, I can come back another time.  
  
CHLOE: No, Clark, I'm fine.   
  
She looks at him curiously.  
  
GOOD CLARK: I wanted to know if you knew what Lana had to ask me that was so important. I would have asked her myself but when I went by the Talon, she was busy with customers.  
  
CHLOE: (obviously shocked) What are you talking about, Clark? When you came in, she and I were the only ones there.  
  
GOOD CLARK: I just came from the place and there were a lot of people there. And you weren't one of them.  
  
CHLOE: I don't know what's going on with you, Clark. It had just finished storming when you came in. You and Lana looked like you had something important to talk about, so I left.  
  
GOOD CLARK: That's strange. (beat) Chloe, I have to go. Thanks. I'll talk to you later.  
  
He walks out of the door.  
  
CHLOE: But, Clark...  
  
She goes to the door and looks out. Good Clark is nowhere in sight.  
  
CHLOE (cont'd): The mystery that is Clark Kent.  
  
**INT. THE LUTHOR CORRIDOR - DAY **  
  
LIONEL LUTHOR is walking down the corridor, heading towards Lex's office. As he passes the kitchen, he peers in and eyes a small box lying on the table. He continues to walk, but his curiosity gets the better of him. He turns and walks into the kitchen. He picks up the box and opens it. Inside he finds a key to the mansion. He realizes who the key is for.  
  
LIONEL: (quietly) So naïve, Lex my boy. So naïve...and careless.  
  
Lionel closes the box, places it into his pocket, and walks out of the kitchen. We see that instead of heading towards Lex's office as before, he turns and walks in the direction from which he came.  
  
**EXT. THE KENT'S BARN - DAY **  
  
Jonathan is pullling out on a tractor when Good Clark shows up. He walks in front of the tractor, making Jonathan stop. Jonathan turns it off.  
  
JONATHAN: What is it, Clark?  
  
GOOD CLARK: Dad, we have a problem.  
  
JONATHAN: What's wrong, son?  
  
GOOD CLARK: I think there might be someone impersonating me.   
  
Jonathan climbs down from the tractor.  
  
JONATHAN: Someone's impersonating you? How is that even possible?  
  
GOOD CLARK: I don't know, but Chloe said that she saw me at the Talon as the storm was letting up. But I was here at that time.  
  
JONATHAN: Why would someone be impersonating you?  
  
GOOD CLARK: I'm not sure. But there has to be a reasonable explanation. I think.   
  
JONATHAN: Maybe it's Tina? She did it once, you know.  
  
GOOD CLARK: I saw her die with my own eyes. It couldn't be her again.  
  
JONATHAN: If not her, then who?  
  
Good Clark just stares at him.  
  
**INT. CLARK'S ROOM - DAY **  
  
Bad Clark is about to leave when Pete walks in.  
  
BAD CLARK: Pete!  
  
PETE: So did you see Lana?  
  
BAD CLARK: Yeah, I saw her.  
  
PETE: What did she have to tell you?  
  
Bad Clark smiles at Pete, then begins to walk out of his room, with Pete following close behind.   
  
CUT TO:  
  
**INT. THE KENT'S KITCHEN - MOMENTS LATER   
**  
Martha is preparing dinner. Clark, followed by Pete, walks in.  
  
MARTHA: There's a fresh pitcher of lemonade in the fridge if you boys want some.  
  
PETE: No thanks, Mrs. Kent.  
  
MARTHA: Clark, did you finish the chores I asked you to do?  
  
BAD CLARK: What are you talking about?  
  
MARTHA: Oh, Clark, don't tell me you forgot. I knew I should have made you do them before you went to see Lana.  
  
BAD CLARK: Lana is more important than doing stupid chores around the farm.   
  
MARTHA: Clark!  
  
BAD CLARK: I need some action. I'm out of here.  
  
MARTHA: You're not going anywhere until you finish your chores.  
  
He gets into Martha's face.  
  
BAD CLARK: Screw the chores.  
  
He walks out of the kitchen door. Pete follows right behind him.   
  
Martha is hurt.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
**EXT. THE KENT'S BARN - CONTINUOUS **  
  
Bad Clark walks past the barn with Pete following close behind.  
  
PETE: Clark, wait up!  
  
Bad Clark ignores Pete and continues to walk. Pete jogs until he finally catches up.   
  
PETE (cont'd): What's wrong with you?  
  
Jonathan and Good Clark come from the side of the barn. They almost collide into Bad Clark and Pete.  
  
PETE: Oh, wow!  
  
Both Clarks GASP in shock. They stare at each other with baffled looks on their faces.  
  
JONATHAN: Unbelievable.  
  
Martha comes running to the front of the barn.  
  
MARTHA: Jonathan, there's something wrong with --  
  
She stops when she sees the two Clarks.  
  
MARTHA (cont'd): -- Clark.  
  
BAD CLARK: Don't look so surprised, Clark.  
  
GOOD CLARK: Who are you?  
  
BAD CLARK: Who do you think?  
  
Good Clark stands there, speechless.  
  
BAD CLARK: (sighs) I'm you, genius! I'm a stronger, more handsome you...but still you. I'm the side you're afraid to show.  
  
GOOD CLARK: (almost to himself) That's not possible.  
  
Bad Clark puts a hand on Good Clark's shoulder and smiles.  
  
BAD CLARK: Well, as touching as this little gathering is, I really do need to get going.  
  
Bad Clark begins to walk off, but Good Clark blocks his way.  
  
GOOD CLARK: I can't let you do that.  
  
BAD CLARK: Clark, Clark, Clark! You're just gonna have to face it.  
  
He punches Good Clark in the chest, sending him flying throught he wall of the barn. The others look on in shock.  
  
BAD CLARK (cont'd): You're not the most powerful being in Smallville anymore. Well, I guess technically you are, since I am you.  
  
JONATHAN: Martha, get into the house. Pete and I will take care of this.  
  
Martha tries to protest, but Jonathan stops her.  
  
JONATHAN (cont'd): Go. Now!  
  
Martha runs away from the barn and towards the house.  
  
BAD CLARK: And what do you think you're gonna do, old man?  
  
Bad Clark PICKS JONATHAN UP as Good Clark runs out of the barn.  
  
GOOD CLARK: Put him down!  
  
BAD CLARK: Gladly.  
  
Bad Clark throws Jonathan into Pete. They both fly back a few feet, landing in mud. Good Clark runs with super speed into Bad Clark. They both go toppling over. Bad Clark pushes Good Clark off of him, sending him soaring back ten feet. Good Clark gets up, rushes over to Bad Clark who is just getting up, and kicks him in the stomach. Bad Clark flies into the gate, destroying it. He immediately gets up, smiling.   
  
BAD CLARK (cont'd): Now this is more like it.  
  
A GOLDEN GLOW enters his eyes as he delivers his HEAT BLAST towards Good Clark. Good Clark returns his own blast from his eyes. The heat blasts collie with each other, one not being stronger than the other. As both Clarks stand there, throwing heat blasts at each other, Pete takes a lead box out of his jacket pocket. Jonathan looks at him.  
  
JONATHAN: (whispering) What are you going to do?  
  
PETE: I'm guessing that if that Clark has our Clark's power, then green kryptonite should have the same effect on him.  
  
JONATHAN: I hope your logic's right.  
  
PETE: Yeah! Me too.  
  
Both Clarks have stopped with the heat blasts and have begun throwing punches at each other. The farm is being destroyed as one Clark CRASHES into one thing and the other CRASHES into something else. Both Pete and Jonathan stand up.  
  
JONATHAN: How do you know which is the real Clark?  
  
PETE: I remember what the fake Clark was wearing.  
  
Pete runs up to the Bad Clark who is getting up off the ground. He opens up the lead box, revealing the glowing green kryptonite. Green ripples through Bad Clarks veins. He falls to the ground in a weak state. Pete smiles. He turns to face Jonathan.  
  
PETE (cont'd): I was right.  
  
GOOD CLARK (O.S.): Pete, stop!  
  
Pete looks over at Good Clark who too is lying weakly on the ground. Confusion fills Pete's face, but he keeps the box open. Jonathan runs up to Pete and closes the box. Pete slips it back into his jacket pocket. Good Clark gets up and walks up to Bad Clark. They both hit each other. Pete notices pieces of red and green kryptonite fall to the ground. Jonathan notices Bad Clark's eyes FLASH GREEN. Bad Clark hits Pete, who flies into the barn wall. He is knocked unconscious. He grabs Good Clark and tosses him several feet away. He looks down and eyes the red meteor rock, picks it up, and sneaks it into his pocket.   
  
BAD CLARK: This has been very fun, but I really do need to get going.  
  
He walks up to Jonathan, pushing him to the ground and runs away with super speed. Good Clark gets up and walks over to Jonathan, who gets right up.  
  
GOOD CLARK: Dad?  
  
JONATHAN: Go after him, Clark. I'm fine and I'll see after Pete. You have to stop him before he causes any more damage.  
  
Without hesitation, Good Clark takes off with super speed.  
  
**END OF PART TWO **


	4. Part Three

**PART THREE**

**INT. THE TORCH – DAY                             **

Chloe sits at her desk, typing.  She is not really into it.  Her mind is elsewhere.  She saves what she had and shuts down her computer. 

CHLOE: I need a break.  An issue being one day late won't hurt anyone.  A cappuccino would do me good anyway.

She glances over at the Wall of Weird, then walks over to it.  She studies the pictures.  Everything is intact.  She grabs her bag and walks out of the office. 

**EXT. A SMALLVILLE STREET – DAY                      **

The street is aligned with different stores.  There are people walking along the street, going in and out of the stores or just window-shopping.  Bad Clark comes to a stop and smiles.  He looks around, trying to find some trouble to get into.  He spots Chloe's car headed in his direction.  He runs and stands in front of it.  Chloe's car comes to a HALT inches away from Bad Clark.  She rolls the window down and sticks her head out.

CHLOE: Clark, you got a death wish or something?

BAD CLARK: I'm just trying to have a little fun.  Where are you headed?

CHLOE: I was just going to the Talon.  I'm in dire need of caffeine.

Bad Clark mentions for her to pull to the side and she does.  She turns off the engine and gets out of the car.

CHLOE: So you feeling better?

BAD CLARK: What are you talking about?

CHLOE: You seemed to have a slight memory lapse earlier.

BAD CLARK: I don't know what you're talking about.

CHLOE: And it continues.

Bad Clark rolls his eyes.

CHLOE (cont'd): Oh, I'm sorry!  Am I not keeping your interest?

BAD CLARK: No!  It's the talking.  I'd rather be doing something else.

Chloe gives him an awkward smile.

CHLOE: Like what?

Bad Clark steps closer to her and begins to kiss her.  She pulls away.

CHLOE (cont'd): Clark?  What are you doing?

BAD CLARK: I thought this is what you wanted.

CHLOE: No!  I mean, it is, but...

BAD CLARK: (angered) But?  But what?  You girls are a tease.  You act like you want me, but when you have me you push away.

CHLOE: What are you talking about? 

Chloe figures it out and looks hurt.

CHLOE (cont'd): Oh, so you kissed Lana too?

BAD CLARK: Well...yeah!

Chloe's eyes begin to fill with tears.

CHLOE: That's why she wanted me to leave. (upset) And what?  After she pushed you away, you thought you'd try your luck with me?

BAD CLARK: It would have been nicer to be able to get both of you.

CHLOE: I can't believe this.  Why are you acting like this?

BAD CLARK: Like what?  The real me?

GOOD CLARK (O.S.): Chloe, get away from him.

Chloe turns around and sees Good Clark jogging towards them.  Her mouth hangs open as she looks from one Clark to the other.

CHLOE: What...what's going on?

GOOD CLARK: He's an imposter. 

BAD CLARK: I'm no imposter, you idiot! 

Chloe starts wiping her tears away.

CHLOE: This is amazing.  Two Clarks.

BAD CLARK: (to Chloe) Now you and Lana each get to have one.

He smiles and she turns away, still teary eyed.  Good Clark approaches them.  Bad Clark punches him, knocking him through one of the store windows.  People start screaming and running away.  Chloe begins to back up, but Bad Clark grabs her.

BAD CLARK (cont'd): Hey, sexy!  Where do you think you're going?

Chloe hits Bad Clark, but she ends up hurting her hand.  She YELLS out in pain.  Good Clark, trying not to expose his powers, comes running out of the store.  He grabs Bad Clark and throws him to the ground.

GOOD CLARK: I'm not going to let you hurt anyone else.

CHLOE: Clark, let's just go.  He's too strong. 

Bad Clark gets up and pushes Chloe to the ground.  She hits her head and is knocked unconscious.  He then rips a parking meter from the ground and swings it at Good Clark.  It connects with Good Clark's head, sending him crashing into a nearby car.  Bad Clark falls down, holding his head.  He is clearly in pain.  Chloe wakes up and sees Bad Clark on the ground.  She gets up and runs to Good Clark's side.

CHLOE: Clark?  Oh, my God! 

Good Clark gets up, holding his head.  He fakes a limp as he walks away from the car.

GOOD CLARK: Chloe, I'm fine. 

He looks over at Bad Clark, who is slowly getting up.

CHLOE: Are you sure?  What happened?

GOOD CLARK: I'm sure.  He just hit me and I flew into the car.  You were the one knocked out.  Shouldn't I be the one asking how you are?

CHLOE: Believe me, I'm fine.  I think you need to get to the hospital.  You look a little out of it.

Bad Clark gets up, smiling. 

BAD CLARK: Catch you later, Kent.

He runs away with super speed.  Chloe and other people are left standing mesmerized.

CHLOE: This is just a wild guess, but is this what you'll be explaining to me very soon?

Good Clark looks at her and slightly shrugs, then puts a hand on her shoulder.

GOOD CLARK: I'm sorry to just leave you again, but I have to try to stop him.

CHLOE: Clark?

GOOD CLARK: Yeah?

CHLOE: Please, be careful.

Good Clark turns and walks away.

**INT. THE KENT'S LIVING ROOM – DAY                 **

Martha, Jonathan, and Pete are sitting the couches talking.  Pete has an ice pack on his head.

JONATHAN: Are you sure you're okay?

PETE: Yeah, I'm fine.  I just have a small bump on the head. 

JONATHAN: I need you tell me exactly what happened during the explosion. And please try not to leave out any details.

PETE: Okay.  We were driving to the Talon.  The storm seemed to be getting worse.  So I started driving a little faster, then all of a sudden, a lightning bolt hit the front of my car, setting it on fire.

MARTHA: Oh, no.

PETE: Clark and I jumped out of the car.  I ran but Clark just fell to the ground.  He told me to move the kryptonite. 

JONATHAN: But you didn't get there in time?

PETE: Well, he was talking about the green kryptonite.  But I only saw the red.

Martha looks over at Jonathan, baffled.

MARTHA: Clark didn't mention anything about any red kryptonite.

PETE: He didn't see it, at least I don't think he did.  I didn't see the green.

JONATHAN: He told us that the kryptonite entered his body.

Pete looks as if he's had an epiphany.

PETE: That would mean that both kinds did.

MARTHA: But, Jonathan, when Clark rose up his shirt and showed us his cuts, there was only green kryptonite there.

Jonathan thinks for a moment.  He suddenly realizes.

JONATHAN: Pete, how long did you two stay after the explosion?

PETE: Not long.  Why?

JONATHAN: Remember when both Clarks got weak when you exposed one to the kryptonite?

PETE: Yeah, I was surprise by that.  They were at least twenty feet away from each other.

MARTHA: What are you getting at, Jonathan?

JONATHAN: That they both are Clark. 

PETE: What are you saying that one of them is good and the other bad? 

JONATHAN:  Yes, and we have to stop bad Clark and get them back as one.

MARTHA: And how do you suppose we do that?

Jonathan can't answer.  He just looks at Martha.

**INT.     LEX'S OFFICE – DAY                                **

Lex is sitting at his desk holding a picture of Dr. Bryce.  He stares at it for a moment before putting it on top of his desk.  He reaches down and opens a drawer, pulling out an envelope, marked "Martha Kent".  He stares down at it, contemplating whether or not to open it.  Just as he decides to open it, Lionel Luthor walks into the room.  Lex quickly puts the folder back into the drawer and SHUTS it.  He looks up at Lionel.  Lionel looks down and sees the picture of Dr. Bryce on Lex's desk.

LIONEL: Lex, don't you think this little affair with the doctor has run its course?

LEX: What is it about her that bothers you so much?  I've been with women much more objectionable than her and you've barely batted an eye, unless I married them.

LIONEL: You're the CEO of a major corporation, Lex. You can't accomplish what you have without a certain ethical flexibility. You need to ask yourself if your morally upright small town doctor will find you so captivating once she knows how many people you've stepped on to get where you are.

Lionel lets a brief smirk escape.

LIONEL (cont'd): End it now, before you get any more involved with her. You'll both be better off.

LEX: Helen knows exactly what kind of man I am. The way I do business doesn't change that.

LIONEL: I was hoping you'd be reasonable and it wouldn't have to come to this.

Lionel slides a folder across the desk, towards Lex.

LIONEL (cont'd): Those are signed affidavits from Smallville Medical Center staff who will testify that Dr. Helen Bryce was criminally negligent in at least four cases where patients passed away unexpectedly. There's also a statement from the bartender at a tavern three blocks from the hospital that says he served her three very strong Bloody Marys while she was on a shift break.

Lex looks over the information in the file.

LEX: None of this is true.  You either bought these people or blackmailed them.

LIONEL: In some cases, I did both.  Of course, I couldn't get any real information on her. The woman's never had anything more serious than a speeding ticket.

Lionel, still smirking, watches Lex's facial expression.  He is enjoying every second of this.

LIONEL (cont'd): (icy) Of course, none of that matters. Once the information gets out, there will have to be an investigation. Then, of course, the papers will get a hold of it. Scandal always sells well. It will most likely make the Metropolis papers as well, given her father's prominence. Eventually, she'll be exonerated. But it won't make nearly the headlines as the rumors will. Her career won't recover. She's a good doctor, Lex. Do you really want to ruin her because you're too stubborn to listen to your father and end a relationship that s doomed anyway?

Lex sits, speechless. 

LIONEL (cont'd): If this relationship isn't dead in two weeks time, the Board of Directors at Smallville Medical Center will receive this information.

LEX: This isn't about Helen, is it? You can't stand that I've broken from you for good and this is your way of punishing me for it. By showing me you can still control my life.

LIONEL: Don't be paranoid, Lex. I'm merely looking out for my son's best interests. It's what any good father would do. Someday you'll thank me.

Lionel smiles one last time as he turns and walks out of the office.

LIONEL (cont'd) (O.S.): Remember, Lex.  Two weeks!

Lex stares intently at the door.

**EXT.     SMALLVILLE DAM – DAY                       **

Good Clark catches up with Bad Clark.  He sees Bad Clark looking over the dam at the water down below.  Good Clark walks up to him.

GOOD CLARK: What is wrong with you?  You could have hurt someone.

BAD CLARK: Calm down!  I was just having a little fun.  What's the big deal anyway? 

GOOD CLARK: You could've exposed us.

BAD CLARK: You sound like dad.  Always so paranoid! (pause)

Oh, by the way, I want to show you something.

Bad Clark lifts up his shirt.  Fragments of red kryptonite are embedded in Bad Clark's chest.  Good Clark looks confused. 

BAD CLARK (cont'd): I discovered this a little earlier.  I'm sure you have something like this in your chest as well.

Bad Clark pulls down his shirt.

GOOD CLARK: Yeah, something like that.  But...how?  I don't get it. (thinks)  The explosion.

BAD CLARK: Bingo!  It took ya long enough.  But you never were the one with the brains.  That comes from my half. 

Bad Clark jumps onto the dam's rail.

GOOD CLARK: The kryptonite did this. During the explosion...it entered my body and somehow created you.

BAD CLARK: It entered our body, you jerk.  And it didn't create me, just split us...or me in two. 

GOOD CLARK: We need to find a way to reverse this.  We can't stay this way.  You know that if one of us gets hurt, the other one does too.

BAD CLARK: That's why we need to be together.  Join forces.

Clark, just think.  We're unstoppable as one, but the both of us together would be indestructible.

GOOD CLARK: What are you talking about? 

BAD CLARK: We can't oppose each other so why try to fight it, Clark?  We could rule this world.  There would be no one who could stop us.

GOOD CLARK: No.  I want to help the world, not conquer it.

BAD CLARK: Clark, you're so unaware.  Get a clue, man.  The world doesn't want our help.  Once they find out what we are, you know, alien, they're going to want to destroy us.

GOOD CLARK: That's not true. 

BAD CLARK: You know what our biological father said,  "You will be a god among men.  Rule them with strength, my son.  There is where your greatness lies." 

GOOD CLARK : We need to get help.  We need to be put back together, before something happens.

BAD CLARK: It's a part of us, Clark.  You can't deny your destiny.

GOOD CLARK: I'm a good person.  I refuse to give in to evil.  I'm not going to do it.

BAD CLARK: Maybe this will change your mind.

Bad Clark bends down and takes a piece of red kryptonite from his pocket, handing it to Good Clark.  Bad Clark eyes flash red.  The red kryptonite doesn't seem to have any affect on Good Clark.

BAD CLARK: That wasn't supposed to happen.

Good Clark is just as dumbfounded as Bad Clark.  Good Clark throws the red kryptonite to the ground.  Bad Clark stands up and turns around.  He is now facing the water.

GOOD CLARK: Get down from there.  It's over.

Bad Clark looks back and dangerously smiles at Good Clark.

BAD CLARK: Not quite.  Remember our fear of heights?

GOOD CLARK: No.  Don't!

Good Clark goes to stop Bad Clark, but he jumps from the dam.  Instead of going down, Bad Clark floats upward.  He turns in the air and they look at each other, both stunned.  He floats down and lands in front of Good Clark, smiling. 

BAD CLARK: Whoa!  Now that was...new.

Bad Clark runs off with super speed, leaving a confused Good Clark standing alone.

**END OF PART THREE**


	5. Part Four

**PART FOUR  
  
INT. LEX'S OFFICE - NIGHT **  
  
Lex is sitting at his desk. He has the envelope that contained Martha Kent's medical information in his hands.  
  
GUARD (V.O.): Mr. Luthor?  
  
Lex presses a button on the intercom system.  
  
LEX: Yes?  
  
GUARD (V.O.): Mr. Clark Kent is here to see you.  
  
LEX: Let him in. Tell him I'll be in the library.  
  
GUARD (V.O.): Yes, sir!  
  
Lex puts the envelope back into the desk drawer and walks over to one of the leather club chairs, sprawling out on it. Moments later, Good Clark is standing at the door. He eyes a pile of clothes on the leather sofa.  
  
GOOD CLARK: Uh…Lex? Are you having a garage sale?   
  
Lex smiles and leans forward.  
  
LEX: I had the housekeeper rearrange my closets so there'll be room for Helen's things.   
  
Good Clark shoves the clothes to the side and sits down.  
  
GOOD CLARK: For Dr. Bryce? You mean she agreed to move in with you?  
  
LEX: Not exactly. But I believe in being prepared.  
  
GOOD CLARK : So you've got to decide whether you want to keep the black, the black, or the black.  
  
Lex LAUGHS, gets up, and crosses the room.  
  
LEX: I like black, Clark. I think it suits me…like blue and red suits you. But you're not paying me a second visit for fashion tips, I imagine.  
  
He reaches his desk and takes a seat.   
  
GOOD CLARK : I need to tell you something.  
  
Good Clark stands up.  
  
GOOD CLARK (cont'd): There is a clone of me walking around causing trouble.  
  
LEX: Is that so?  
  
GOOD CLARK: And I think he might be coming here.  
  
LEX : And what makes you think that?  
  
BAD CLARK (O.S.): Let's just say we have a slight connection.  
  
Lex looks past Good Clark and sees Bad Clark standing in the doorway.  
  
Bad Clark is smiling wildly.  
  
**EXT. THE KENT PORCH - NIGHT**  
  
Pete and Jonathan are sitting on the porch.  
  
PETE: You mean create the same scenario as before?   
  
JONATHAN: Maybe by having him explode twice...  
  
PETE: And have the kryptonite enter his body again? I don't think that would work.  
  
Jonathan leans against the railing.   
  
JONATHAN: Earlier when the two Clarks hit each other I noticed that bad Clark's eyes flashed green.  
  
PETE: Wait!  
  
JONATHAN: What is it?  
  
PETE: I saw pieces of red and green kryptonite fall to the ground after they hit each other. My guess is that the red fell from bad Clark and the green fell from good Clark.  
  
JONATHAN: I have an idea. Let's go!  
  
PETE : Where are we going?  
  
JONATHAN: To the Luthor mansion.  
  
**INT. LEX'S OFFICE - NIGHT   
**  
Bad Clark approaches Lex and Good Clark.  
  
BAD CLARK: I knew you'd look for me here, Clark. You are so damned predictable.  
  
GOOD CLARK: Listen to me!   
  
BAD CLARK: I'm tired of listening. I'm finally about to take action.  
  
LEX: I don't know what's going on here, but -  
  
Bad Clark looks over at Lex, who is standing behind his desk in astonishment.  
  
BAD CLARK: What? You'll call security. No need! He's taken care of.  
  
LEX: What did you do?  
  
BAD CLARK: Let's just say it'll be a good idea for you to start looking for a new one.  
  
Bad Clark starts to walk past Good Clark. Good Clark puts a hand on his chest.  
  
GOOD CLARK: Stop!  
  
BAD CLARK: Or you'll what? You don't want to go exposing your abilities to Lex now do you?  
  
This sparks Lex's interest.  
  
LEX: (to Bad Clark) What abilities?  
  
BAD CLARK: (smiling) Wouldn't you like to know?  
  
GOOD CLARK: (to Lex) I don't know what he's talking about.  
  
Bad Clark punches good Clark in the head, sending him flying into the wall.  
  
BAD CLARK : God, Clark. You were always such a wimp.  
  
Lex makes a break for it around the desk, but Bad Clark is in front of him in less than a second, blocking his path.  
  
BAD CLARK : Not so fast, Richie Rich.  
  
He picks Lex up by the neck. Good Clark gets up, runs over to them, and hits bad Clark in the back. Both Lex and Bad Clark fall to the floor with force. Lex is knocked unconscious. Bad Clark gets up and turns around, looking very upset.  
  
GOOD CLARK: You want action? I'll give you some.  
  
Good Clark charges bad Clark, but bad Clark picks up Lex's desk and throws it at him. The desk SHATTERS against Good Clark's body. Everything in the desk flies all around the room. Good Clark grabs bad Clark and throws him. He smashes through the wall. Good Clark begins to walk towards Bad Clark.  
  
PETE (O.S.): Clark!  
  
Pete and Jonathan run into the office. Good Clark stops walking and looks over at them.  
  
JONATHAN: Son, we know how to put you two back together.  
  
GOOD CLARK: How?  
  
PETE: You have to take the kryptonite of your chest. Both of you do.  
  
Jonathan looks over and sees Lex lying on the floor.  
  
JONATHAN: Hurry up, Clark.  
  
There is a blur as Good Clark takes off his shirt. His arms move at super speed as he takes all of the green kryptonite out of his chest. The kryptonite falls to the floor. Good Clark weakly falls to the floor as well. Bad Clark steps back into the room and is also weakened by the kryptonite. He falls to the floor next to Good Clark. Jonathan and Pete both run over to Bad Clark and begin pulling the red kryptonite from his body.   
  
BAD CLARK: No, stop!  
  
Bad Clark tries to push them away from him, but he is too weak. When all the kryptonite is out of his chest, Good Clark veins begin to ripple red, while Bad Clark veins ripple green. There is a bright white light that surrounds both Clarks. After the light dissipates, we see only one Clark lying on the ground.   
  
JONATHAN: Pete, get the kryptonite away from him.  
  
Pete grabs the kryptonite and runs out of the office. Clark gets up. Lex begins to stir and opens his eyes. He sees Clark and Jonathan.  
  
LEX: Clark? Mr. Kent?   
  
He looks around for the other Clark.  
  
LEX (cont'd): What happened to the clone?  
  
Clark and Jonathan look at each other and go over to help Lex up.  
  
CLARK : He's gone.  
  
After they pick Lex up off the ground, Lex starts looking around the room at all of the damage.   
  
CLARK: I'm sorry, Lex. I'll pay for the damages.  
  
LEX: For some reason, Clark, I feel like I should be paying you for once again saving my life.  
  
Lex looks at Clark thankfully and Clark gives him a smile.  
  
**INT. THE KENT'S KITCHEN - NIGHT **  
  
Jonathan, Clark, and Martha are sitting around the table eating pie. Clark is looking down, appearing to be deep in thought.  
  
MARTHA: Clark, you're being awfully quiet. What's wrong?  
  
Clark looks from his mother to his father.  
  
CLARK: It's just that I've been thinking about earlier, when I was on the bridge. (beat) I flew…or floated.  
  
JONATHAN: Oh, Clark. Not this again.  
  
Jonathan stands up, heading towards the sink.   
  
MARTHA: Are you sure that you just didn't jump?  
  
CLARK: Yes. I was at the dam and I jumped off, but instead of going down, I went up.   
  
Clark goes over to Jonathan.  
  
CLARK (cont'd): The thing is…I want to explore this more.   
  
JONATHAN: (upset) Clark, I don't think that's a good idea.  
  
CLARK: Why not?  
  
JONATHAN: Think about it, Clark. Don't you think it'll be a little suspicious if people saw a teenage boy flying through the air?  
  
CLARK: I can practice at night.  
  
JONATHAN: And risk exploiting yourself? I don't think so.  
  
CLARK: Mom?  
  
MARTHA: I have to side with you father on this one, honey.  
  
CLARK: It's a part of who I am. Don't you guys get it? I'm going to have to eventually learn anyway. Why not now?  
  
JONATHAN: Its too risky, son. I forbid you to even try.  
  
MARTHA: Jonathan!  
  
Clark, now angry, walks toward the door.  
  
CLARK: I'm sorry, dad. But you can't stop me.  
  
MARTHA: Clark, where are you going?  
  
CLARK: Out!  
  
Clark walks out of the door, SLAMMING it.  
  
MARTHA: Jonathan, do something.  
  
Martha runs towards the door. Jonathan grabs her arm and turns her around. He releases her arm.  
  
JONATHAN: Let him go, Martha. He'll be back.  
  
**INT. LEX'S OFFICE - NIGHT **  
  
Lex is sitting down in one of his leather chairs. He is reading Martha Kent's file. Something across the room catches his eye. He gets up and places the file into the chair and walks across the room. He bends down and picks up a piece of red kryptonite that Pete had overlooked.   
  
His cell phone rings. He takes it from his pocket and answers it.  
  
LEX : Lex Luthor!  
  
He listens for a second.  
  
LEX (cont'd): Oh, hi, Helen. You're just the person I wanted to hear from.  
  
As he talks to Helen, he examines the red kryptonite.  
  
**INT. THE TALON - NIGHT **  
  
Lana is preoccupied with accounting work. She looks up just as Clark walks in.  
  
LANA: Clark.  
  
CLARK: Hey, Lana. What's up?  
  
LANA: I'm just adding up some numbers for Lex. So are you the real Clark Kent or am I going to have to deal with an impersonator?   
  
CLARK: Did Chloe tell you what happened?  
  
LANA: Yes, she did.  
  
CLARK : That's all taken care of. I'm just glad it's over.  
  
Lana smiles and gets up from her seat. She approaches him.  
  
CLARK: So what's up?  
  
Lana takes a deep breath. She reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a crumpled, pink piece of paper.  
  
LANA: I meant to give it to you this morning, but with everything going on, I never had the opportunity.  
  
CLARK: What is it?  
  
Lana reluctantly hands the paper to Clark. Clark begins to read what's on the paper. He looks up when he's read it half way through.   
  
LANA: It's Chloe's note to you. I found it in the trash.  
  
Clark looks down at the note.  
  
CLARK : I don't know what to say.  
  
LANA: You don't have to say anything.  
  
Clark is obliviously still in shock, while Lana is trying to hide her pain. They both just stare at each other.  
  
**THE END **


End file.
